User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Youngest Son: Chapter 1: Settling In
SEPTEMBER 7th, 2004, 10:55 AM, BULLWORTH, CONNECTICUT. . . The tinted windows of the Stretch limo passed through the quiet town of Bullworth, with curious passerby hoping to themselves that a celebrity was finally moving into their boring little suburbia. What they didn't know was that Bullworth Academy was gaining a new student, a student who would help leave their own legacy at Bullworth for years to come. His name is Dominic Hall, a quiet fourteen year old boy hoping to start fresh even if it wasn't by choice. He needed this, and his family knew it. Standing at 5'6, he wasn't the most physically intimidating person you could run into. He had dark shaggy hair, light brown eyes, an Evil Dead t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of checkered Vans. Dominic looked as if he just got back from Vans Warped Tour, not that he really cared. He couldn't stop staring out the window, peering at the people they passed by and admiring the New England-style architecture that's prevalent in this area. He was too busy people watching to notice that his dad sitting next to him had been droning on for about ten minutes. "Jesus Christ, kid. When the fuck are ya gonna get a haircut? You don't want the other kids to think you're some kinda homo, do you? Do you, Dominic? You look like a goddamn girl. Promise me you'll get a haircut, something manly, you know what I'm talkin' about? And dress nice too, ya gotta look sharp as a nail. You think I get the respect I get by dressing like some faggot from San Fierro? Nah, I didn't think so." His father droned on, continuously criticizing Dominic for pretty much anything he could think of. Dominic didn't respond at all, he didn't find it worth it to get into it with his father because nothing ever changes. Being a mobster doesn't exactly make you a loving and caring parent, and his dad is certainly old-fashioned, especially when it comes to disciplining his children. Dominic's dream world suddenly came crashing down with a good smack to the back of the head, "Are you fuckin' listening to me, kid? I've been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes, and you haven't said a word to me!" His father snapped in frustration, and Dom turned to look at him while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, father. I was just really tired. My bad." Dominic swallowed his pride and responded in a fake tone to his father. His dad didn't notice the tone in his voice and responded, "It's okay, just don't let it happen again. So do you know why you're going here, Dominic?" "No, I don't know why I'm going here." Dominic sighed and his dad interupted, "And that's the way it's gonna be. Just remember, you'll always be safe. There's always someone watching you to make sure nothing bad happens to you." Dominic is used to this kind of news, especially considering what kind of family he was born into. Being the son of a notorious mobster, this can make Dominic a target to get to his father. For his entire life, Dominic has always had a bodyguard go with him almost wherever he went. Bullworth Academy marks the first time in his life where Dominic is even remotely close to living on his own. The limo pulls up to the front gate of the school and stops. The gates were open and there were students gathered near the front gate and they just stood there, waiting to see who was going to get out of the limo. This bothered Dominic because he liked to fly under the radar, and doesn't like seeking attention. "Dad, they're staring at me! This is a bad idea. Can't you just drop me off around the corner or someth-" Dominic was interuppted by his father's backhand, "YOU ARE A FUCKING HALL! YOU WILL GET OUT OF THIS CAR AND WALK IN THERE WITH YOUR HEAD HELD HIGH! STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY!" His father screamed in his face. Dominic rubbed the red handprint on his cheek and went quiet, while his bodyguards got out of the car with pistols in hand. They opened Dominic's door and he stepped out, bringing his backpack with him. The bodyguards grabbed his suitcases and handed them to a couple prefects, who immediately whisked them away. "My guys will drop your stuff off in your room. I'll be in touch, kid." His dad wasn't much for goodbyes, and after the bodyguards got in, they sped off. Dominic turned around to the large crowd to wide eyed teenagers whispering amongst themselves. Dominic drew a deep breath and began to step through the threshold into his new life at Bullworth Academy. UNFINISHED. WILL FINISH LATER. Category:Blog posts